


Where are you now?

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Every character except Laurie is only mentioned, F/F, Minor Character Death, oh well every fic i write is more for me than anyone else so... yea, oof this is shitty but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She misses Annie so, so much.
Relationships: Annie Brackett & Laurie Strode, Annie Brackett/Laurie Strode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Where are you now?

**Author's Note:**

> Viola! A fic after eons. It's really short but I was lazy during December after writing everyday for November haha
> 
> BTW you might need some knowledge of Halloween and it's story in order to understand some parts of this fic, I think.

Sitting at the campfire in the middle of an endless forest, Laurie spends a lot of her time reflecting.

She doesn't know how long she's been here, and she doesn't know if she'll ever get to leave, but she thinks that her situation isn't as bad as it could be.

It's still awful, but she'd rather think about the small positives than the overwhelming negatives.

She's surrounded by a number of people who are all sharing the same suffering fate she is. People like Kate and Ace and Quentin - her friends. And unlike her actual friends, they can't die. They won't leave her even if they wanted to.

No one can die here. She can be in an endless, unbearable amount of pain, but she'll never stop breathing. The concept of death in a place like this is nothing to be scared of.

She's experienced true fear before. It came in the shape of something that was tall, and quiet, and had a mask with a knife, and was deadly. The thought of having to relive the night that fear itself came to her door makes her want to curl up and hide forever.

Laurie grimaces at the memories, but thinks about one thing she is truly grateful for.

During all her time being here, she's barely run into _him._

Her older serial killer brother. The "Shape" as the other survivors here seem to call him. Apparently David hates going against him the most. He hates the feeling of being stalked, and knowing that he's powerless to do anything about it. Laurie can't blame him.

It's insane how much one person could drastically change her life for the worst, and all she could do was sit back and watch.

She doesn't know what she did to deserve the wrath of Michael Myers, but she knows that the Entity itself couldn't instill the same amount of bone-deep fear in her that he has.

He's the one that stole the life she never got to have, and he's the one who took away the life that was given to her.

Sometimes she wonders how different her life might've been had she got to stay as Cynthia Myers instead of Laurie Strode. She wonders if Michael would have turned out differently. She wonders if Judith would be allowed to be alive.

The thought is fleeting - Cynthia probably wouldn't have been friends with Annie or Lynda.

Her heart flinches, just like it always does when her thoughts bring her back to Annie.

She can't help but think that things wouldn't be so bad if Annie were here.

Dealing with all of her friends' deaths had always made Laurie feel a deep and dark sadness, but Annie's death was the only one that could make hatred and anger blossom in her chest.

Annie didn't deserve to die. None of them did, but Annie was special to her.

She was her first friend, and her first crush, and her first kiss. Her first love.

Annie was everything to her.

She's not surprised when her eyes start blurring. She had always been emotional when it comes to thinking about her friend. She thinks about everything that could've been, and things that should've been. 

She shouldn't be here right now. She should be with her girlfriend. She should be apartment hunting with Annie. She should be job hunting with Annie. She should be thinking about proposing to Annie.

The last thought brings a bitter laugh to her throat that doesn't quite escape. Annie would be the one proposing. She had always been the more braver one.

She wants to be with Annie, more than anything. She misses her so much it hurts.

But instead she's here in hellish purgatory with the same person who took her love away, and she while she knows that things could be worse, it will never get better. Not when Annie's gone. Not when she's the only survivor here who has nothing waiting for her back home, because everything was taken away from her before she even got here.

_Why did he have to kill her?_

Laurie sighs when her vision starts darkening, a countless amount of inky, black tendrils filling her sight. A trial is coming up, and she's one of the four lucky people being forced to participate.

She faces the trial like she faces everything else in life; with Annie in her thoughts and resilience in her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
